


15 days of fandoms

by Lahya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quincena, Reto Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/pseuds/Lahya
Summary: Reto de 15 días para escribir drabbles, viñetas y one shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts), [Lightning_kal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/gifts), [InesCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/gifts).



> Un reto de 15 pequeños Drabbles, viñetas y OS.

¿Quién diría que todo terminaría así? Todo lo que te habías planteado en la vida terminaba así y bueno, a todos nos llegaba el momento. Stiles nunca se imaginó que sería de esa manera, nunca imaginó que todos los momentos de su vida pasarían ante sus ojos. Los buenos, los malos, los no tan buenos ni malos. Todos esos recuerdos estaban frente a él. Su padre a su lado con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él también tenía muchas ganas de llorar, demasiadas. Tantas heridas que sufrió para llegar a donde se terminaba todo.

¡Pero joder, se estaba casando! Y nada menos que con la persona que podía asegurar que era el amor de su vida. Derek Hale, un hombre con el cual la frase “Las apariencias engañan.” va demasiado bien con él. Cuando Derek conoció a Stiles, apenas era un adolescente que aprendía de la vida. Que a tu mejor amigo lo muerda un hombre lobo, resultando ser el tío de la persona con la que darías el gran sí, es demasiado irónico. Se está casando, en una pequeña capilla, con las personas más cercanas en su vida como testigo.

Y ahí, frente al altar, se encontraba esperándolo. Esperando a que juntos pronunciaran un “Sí, acepto”.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco comparada a las personas a quienes les regalo este reto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
